Koloktos
Koloktos aslo known as the Ancient Automaton is a gigantic automation created to defend the Ancient Cistern from intruders in. It was corrupted by Ghirahim to kill Link and became the boss of the dungeon. Battle Koloktos is held together by the red cores in its arms and torso. Aware of its weakness, Koloktos covers its torso with its bottom two hands. The uppermost arms carry sharpened blades that it occasionally throws at Link, which he can dodge or block with his currently equiped shield. When Link is near Koloktos, it tries to crush him with its giant arms. By dodging this attack and using his Whip to grab the arms' joints, Link can break off the cores from its arms. After breaking off the first two arms, Koloktos will eventually use its lower hands to attack, giving the hero a chance to break them off as well and attack its chest core. Koloktos will reanimate and reattach its missing arms afterward and attack Link again. After Koloktos has suffered enough damage, it pulls itself out of the floor and reveals its legs, giving it the ability to chase Link around the room. It also pulls out six cutlasses and cages its chest core to prevent Link from attacking it. Koloktos will then occasionally try to attack the hero with a barrage of slashes, which he can dodge by running away. This attack can destroy the stone pillars in the room, which contains hearts. It can also summon three Cursed Bokoblins which are here to bother Link while he is trying to avoid Koloktos' attacks. After dodging an attempted strike, Link can pull the cores out of its arms as he did with its first form. He can then pick up one of Koloktos' cutlasses and use it to destroy its various parts, including its arms and legs. Link must then slice its cage apart with the cutlass, exposing the core to attack. As before, Koloktos will eventually reanimate its broken parts and reattach them. After defeating Koloktos, Link can then proceed to power up the Goddess Sword with Farore's Flame, turning it into the Goddess Longsword. In-game descriptions Fi's comment "This “Ancient Automaton" defends the Ancient Cistern and eliminates intruders. The cursed energy supply Ghirahim provided to this contraption has given it power far beyond its conventional limits. The red, orb-shaped cores embedded in its torso and arms provide it limited stability and prevent it from falling to pieces. It is highly probable that if the red cores in its arms were to be ejected, the unit would lose integrity and the limbs would sever from the body. However, during normal operation the cores are likely hidden below the forearm plating. Results from my analysis show that the red cores in Koloktos's arms will only be revealed when the arms are stretched out to full length. Fast and timely counterattacks after Koloktos swings its arms down have the best chance of success. I estimate a high probability that the red cores can be removed using your whip. When Koloktos's arms lower, there will be a brief moment when you can attack the chest core. However, when targeting the chest core, there is nowhere to hook on to with your whip. Therefore, removing the core will not be possible." Trivia *In alignment with the Ancient Cistern's apparently Buddhist theme, Koloktos's overall design seems to take inspiration from the Buddhist version of the Hinduism deities Asura. Asura are negative minor deities that are often associated with wrath and the desire to be in eternal conflict. Category:The Legend of Zelda bosses